


Ruby's Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs, red snow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Ruby is a stripper and Mary Margaret becomes enamored with her ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [napoleonicpowerqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=napoleonicpowerqueen).



> Wrote this at the request of my lovely wifey~ Hopefully it's accurate as I've never been to a strip club but alas!

Mary Margaret had spent weeks thinking about it. She passed by the place every day on her way to work, and she’d always wondered what it looked like inside. And then one evening she finally plucked the courage to make a visit. It was dimly lit, not surprising to her, lights flashing on several stages where half naked women swung around shiny metal poles. Mary swallowed, looking about nervously before spotting the bar and making her way through the crowd. The place was packed, the lonely people of Storybrooke all communing here, wandering around the large room decked out in pink and red decorations. It was valentines day. Most either looked to be amused or so lustful that it made Mary uncomfortable to watch their hungry eyes. 

Grabbing a pink martini from the bar, she eyed the door, feeling out of place. She took her first step to leave when the lights went out on the main stage, smoke filling the area.   
“And now folks, what you’ve all been waiting for… Here to steal all your hearts tonight, give it up for Ruby!” A voice called through the speakers, Mary’s interest perking. She could at least watch one show. Easing through the crowd, she stood towards the back, not wanting to push through any further. And it would be easier to leave after too. 

A song began faintly playing through the room just as a spotlight shone down from the ceiling. Suddenly a woman was standing there where none had been before. She had long dark hair with red streaks, clad in red leather lingerie complete with garter belt, stockings and impossibly high heels. Mary had only seen things like this on the internet; it was all equally arousing and intimidating. Her stance was wide and confident, a smile creeping on her face as her body seemed to slowly come to life, hips beginning to roll to the music. Mary lost sight of the routine and slowly sunk into the fantasy as Ruby swung around on the pole, ever so slowly sliding down. Bending over, she flipped her hair and peered up at the audience with a knowing grin. 

But in Mary Margaret’s eyes it was just the two of them there. She could’ve sworn that it was her eyes that Ruby had made contact with as she moved around the pole. She had the fluidity of water, each movement as natural as breath. Even from a distance Mary could see her muscles rippling each time she circled the pole, only supported by her obviously toned body. She spun like a coin, upside down, a moving work of art. By the end of the performance, Mary realized she’d been holding so tightly to her martini glass that her hands had gone white. The lights went out, and Ruby was gone. Mary stood there for a moment, gathering her wits. Heart fluttering and mind racing, she knew this was her own cue to leave until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Spinning much less gracefully, Mary turned to see none other than Ruby, towering above her in those heels.   
“Where are your friends, sweetheart?” The words rolled off her tongue like another practiced art, sweeter than sugar and with a slender smile to match. Mary couldn’t help but to eye her breasts in that red leather for just a second before flitting up to meet her smoky eyes again.  
“I-I came here alone. I was… curious.” She mumbled, regretting this more than ever. It was one thing to just watch, but to actually talk to her after a show like that…

“Curiosity killed the cat. And what’s a pretty little kitty like yourself doing without a date on valentines day?” Ruby retorted, sharp as a tack. Her manicured hand reached forward, resting on Mary’s hip, Ruby’s eyebrow lifting. Mary’s lips parted, her body completely still apart from looking down at the red fingernails toying with the edge of her blouse. As Mary struggled with a response, Ruby chuckled darkly, touching Mary on the tip of her nose with an index finger.

“Aren’t you cute, little kitty. How’d you like a private dance?” Ruby’s red lips pulled into a sultry smile, moving even closer to the shy teacher. Mary meanwhile thought she might start hyperventilating, finding it difficult to voice an excuse.  
“I don’t have much money.” She mumbled, a little embarrassed, while Ruby took her hand.   
“It’s on me.” Ruby grinned, pleased with herself as Mary gave a small smile, gently leading her through a closed door and into another dimly lit room. Decorated with rosy colored furniture that reminded Mary of the sixties, Ruby brought her to a plush couch, gesturing for her to sit. Mary silently wondered just how much this would cost her if she came back again, but found she didn’t care, even on a teachers salary.

Putting a hand on her hip, Ruby looked down at Mary, huffing with a slight frown.   
“You don’t belong in a place like this. Luckily for you, I have a weakness for strays.” She murmured with a raised eyebrow, turning to reveal the clasps to her bra.   
“Do you think you could help me, little cat?” She asked, Mary swallowing at the idea of this woman she’d just met being topless in front of her. And she hadn’t even told her what her name was. Standing, Mary gazed at her pale skin for just a moment before undoing her bra, Ruby sighing with relief.

“My name’s Mary.” She muttered, finding it hard to breathe as Ruby turned with an expression somewhat conflicted. But the look was quickly replaced with a tempting smile, her wet tongue running along red lips as she kicked off her heels and tossed her bra behind her, two perfect pale breasts now visible in the low light  
“I like kitten better. And I’m going to make you purr, kitten.” She whispered, eyes dark and predatory as she ran a finger along Mary’s neck and collarbone, dipping just barely under the collar of her shirt. 

Mary didn’t think that she was supposed to be touching her like this, but she wasn’t totally certain. She’d never been inside a strip club before. After Mary sat back down, Ruby took Mary’s hand and guided it to her hips, pulling her close and dancing over the teacher’s lap to the rhythm of a thumping pop song that echoed around the room. Normally Mary Margaret would not have enjoyed this with a stranger, but everything was happening so fast that Mary was sure she was dreaming. And why resist your desires in a dream?

Towards the end of her routine, Ruby turned and straddled her, Mary gasping at the close contact despite how at ease Ruby seemed. She moved in close to her neck, breathing in deeply through her nose.  
“You smell like flowers.” She whispered, giggling softly. Ruby seemed much different now. Despite how flawless her act had been, her attitude wasn’t forced any longer.  
“I saw the way you looked at me up there. You’re a sweet one. Just don’t go spreading the word; not everyone gets to touch.” She murmured with a mischievous grin, and Mary wondered if that were true or not. She could feel the hunger in the pit of her stomach growing just from being so close to her. 

“After close the girls are going to The Rabbit Hole. You should come.” Ruby offered, her voice much more casual now. A gradual smile spread on Mary’s face, blushing lightly.  
“That sounds fun. Maybe I could…” Mary said softly, eyes looking down in what was meant to be coyness before she spotted her bare breasts, looking up guiltily.

Ruby paid no attention to Mary’s guilt, removing herself from her lap and gathering up her bra and fastening it quickly.   
“Good, I hope I see you there.” Ruby responded with a wink just as Mary pulled some spare bills from her purse, extending them with an unsure expression.  
“Keep it. I’m sure I make more than you do, little cat.” She grinned, sauntering out of the room while Mary was left in the wake of her dream.


End file.
